Bleached Chaotic Skyrim
by Korog the Oversoul
Summary: 3-way crossover between Bleach, Elder Scrolls, & Chaotic w/Bloody Roar, ThunderCats, and Hellsing elements. My 1st original fic. Be as blunt but honest as you want in reviews. Also this is a story that spans both Oblivion and Skyrim. Smarter & stronger Grimmjow, OOC hyper vampire Ulquiorra. M for gore, language, harems, and romantic scenes. Chapter 1 rewritten. Not abandoned.
**Bleached Chaotic Skyrim**

This is a major 3-way crossover between Bleach, Elder Scrolls, and Chaotic but to a far lesser degree, with several Bloody Roar, DMC, Disney, ThunderCats, Gundam Wing, and Hellsing Ultimate elements thrown in. This is my first original fic. So please be as blunt as you want in reviews but please be honest. Also this is an Imperial sided story that spans both Oblivion and Skyrim. Smart shape-shifting Cero Espada level Grimmjow, reserved but still capable of dealing with emotions hyper vampire Ulquiorra, semi-energized Stark. OOC Tia, Mila Rose, Neliel, Sun Sun, Apacci. M for gore, language, harems, and romantic scenes.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is/was one of the Dragonborn, a Nord/Cathay-Raht Khajiit hybrid Beast King, whom lost his head at Helgen alongside his shield-brothers to be Ulquiorra Cifer, a Nord/Snow Elf pure-blooded Vampire Lord and fellow Dragonborn, Coyote Stark Hircine's son and Coyote's daughter Lilynette Gingerbuck. Tia, Mila Rose, Neliel, Sun Sun, Apacci, Tigress, Intress, Takinom, Nivenna, Aivenna, Khaor, Maxxor, Cromaxx, the souls and powers of Ursis and Tangath Toborn and are totally new to Mundus, but not to justice, war, crisis, and rising to be heroes. Now Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Coyote, Tia and their allies are going to a war-torn Skyrim and an Oblivion Crisis facing Cyrodiil.

Nirn, Mundus, Oblivion, Perim, Earth, and the afterlife will never be the same when the Cathay-Raht Roaring Beast King, Hunter, the God-King of the Night, the Shark Empress, 3 Beasts, and Malacath's chosen are through.

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan-based work. I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, ThunderCats, the Jurassic Park/World franchise, Digimon, Soul Caliber, the Elder Scroll series, Metal Gear series, Assassin's Creed, Ruroni Kenshin, Buso Renkin, I Am Number 4, Bleach, One-Piece, Yu Yu Hakusho, The Pax Arcana aka Charming, John Carter of Mars, the Art of War, Lord of the Rings, D &D, FMA, Van Hellsing, Hellsing (Ultimate, standard, and abridged versions), Scryed, Sekirei, Fairy Tail, Rave Master, Dragon Heart movies, Attack on Titan, HighSchool DxD, the Inheritance Cycle, Zombie Powder, BlazBlue, Devil May Cry, Daily Life with Monster Girls, Percy Jackson and all related series, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Maximum Ride series, Daniel X series, Kung Fu Panda, Chaotic, Sword Art Online, Frozen, Mortal Kombat, AVP, Riddick, +Anima, Bulfinch's Mythology, Space Jam, A Knight's Tale, Dracula, Dracula Untold, The Ranger's Apprentice series, The Wheel of Time series, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Disney, Guyver, Final Fantasy series, Infinite Stratos, Tarzan, any of the Mobile Suit series, Rosario + Vampire, Gargoyles, RWBY, The Mask, Pirates of the Caribbean, 47 Ronin, the Last Samurai, Highlander, Braveheart, Robocop, One-Punch Man, Judge Dredd, Kingdom Hearts, I Frankenstein, Fate Stay Night, Godzilla, Zoids, WereWorld, Samurai Jack, Marvel, DC comics, nor Warner Brothers. If I did own one or more everyone would know as I wouldn't be writing this as a Fanfic, along with being able to screw the economy up even further, maybe even bankrupt the world. All I own are my OC's and new spells, new zanpakutōs, new jutsus, new weapons, new clans, new armor, new twists on [insert universe names here] lore and rules, and several images that accompany some characters that are from my original works. Also most of the time I use the Viz (or whatever English translating company) translations of attacks and techniques, except for Bleach or Naruto in which case I go with what is easiest to recognize. A few example would be konsō as opposed to soul burial, Shushin vs Body Flicker, as well as the following that don't really have a decent translation Edo Tensai, Rasengan, Chidori, Hiraishin, Kirin, and Rasenshuriken. Also it is only right that I give Black Flame of Destruction credit for some of the clan ancestry, ZRAIARZ for listening to some wacky ideas, Hyuuga-Hanyou-Lover for another P.O.V., Artdog15, and Tremor230 for their priceless help. Also** **MikeJV37 has given me his permission to put my own spin on some of his stories that he loves** **Please read, review, even PM me I gladly listen to my more experienced peers. Also many if not all characters will be OOC, as I am not their original writer. I will really only be giving in depth descriptions of major OCs, dramatic changes to any cannon characters, or objects that necessitate it. Seriously I'm writing a character guide to accompany my works.**

 **P.S.** **for anyone that cares need a lemon veteran beta or co-author.**

Sorry this took so long, however this story is going to be epic, and the first chapter here. Also I am willing to hear everything you want to say, however the characters will be on the Imperial's side despite worshipping Talos as well, and this _**WILL**_ be explained in the story. Also Ulquiorra is also known as Cifer in my story, and will have some characters tease him with Batman paraphernalia. Also Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez will go by his living name Grimm Jäger.

Note: I will be using souls and favors as the Supernatural world's currency. A souls worth is highly relative. For example Miraak being driven from Solstheim is worth 1,000 souls of average Joes to Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala, each. Hermaeus Mora and Akatosh would find reaping Miraak's soul worth 10,000 souls (Personal vested interest) while Molag Bal would find it worth 10. However souls mean little to Sheogorath, and would find someone else *read Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, but mostly Ulquiorra because he is so logical and would potentially be miserable in the Shivering Isles* deal with Jyggalag, an invaluable service. Also Molag Bal has PTSD after dealing with Ulquiorra whom completely destroys Molag Bal for raping people, and now treats Ulquiorra like Mr. Popo from Team Four Star's DBZ Abridged. How, even I don't know, except Molag Bal did some very horrible stuff to Ulquiorra's parents which I may go into in, as I write the story, although there will be a warning prior to it as it some dark stuff, and Ulquiorra unleashing ALL of his anger, annoyance, etc. onto Molag Bal, in Coldharbor, Molag's own personal plane of Oblivion, and STILL stomping Molag into the ground. Most Dracula forms are either Luke Evans from Dracula Untold or Alucard from Hellsing.

Daedric princes can enter Mundus in a physical avatar, or willing possession, indefinitely without problems. Unwilling Possession burns up the body.

All beings in Mundus and Oblivion are spiritually aware and spiritually dense, there will be no need for fancy Gigai, also Magika is one third spirit energy, thus Ceros, and Balas are akin to racial spells.

Humanoid Hollows' roars sound like the Japanese dub of Ichigo's Vastos Lordes roar during his final fight with Ulquiorra. However Grimmjow will while masked have his Japanese Dubbed roar from when he releases Pantera, Mila Rose, Ggio (A/N: Spoiler Alert! for his brief fight) and other feline hollows have a more Bestial roars. Grimmjow's is like a mix of his Japanese dub's Release roar at any given time, but with his Dragon and Beast Blood Grimm at times has the additional layers of the Beast from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_ as well as Sabor the leopard from _Tarzan_ , on top of Hollow Ichigo's aforementioned roars. Mila Rose's is Simba's roar at the end of the _Lion King_ movie. Ggio is more of the big cat roar/snarl on top of the standard hollow roar, like Fish Bone D, the first Hollow Ichigo kills.

Akatosh is the Elder Scroll Deity of Time, and Hollows eat each other and grow stronger. Also while the Hōgyoku gave some Reapers inner hollows, and some Hollows Soul Reaper traits, their "zanpakutō" aren't really zanpakutō thus through a mind-meld + composite imp pit sort of situation I plan to after having my Arrancar characters hit the highest they can go as hollows, I'll have the Aedra and Daedra erase the line between Hollows and Soul Reapers and have all the present Soul Reapers, except Mayuri and Nemu, lend the former Arrancar their life stories to help them form their own zanpakutō. Ulquiorra will have the darkest moon of them all Shingetsu, "New Moon", also Ulquiorra will have a monochromatic Rebellion.

Before I begin telling the pairings 2 little somethings that are noteworthy:

· There are possibilities of relations with Daedra, but not really Aedra. Also I will lock Daedra into specific genders, as the 'not male or female' thing hurts my head,

Also Zanpakutō will be slightly different in my story as I can't entirely grasp what Tite Kubo has some of them doing.

Pairings so far

Grimm+ Tia, Mila Rose, Tigress aka Jade, Mjoll, Iona, Jordis, Aela, Apacci,

A. Aela, younger in my story and I see absolutely no reason not.

B. Tia, Why not, she is hot, confident, strong, and prior to Hollowfication a blank slate, so I could have her know how to play a ukulele and do the hula, and nobody but Tite Kubo can correct me on her past.

C. Mila Rose, honestly shocked that there aren't pairings between her and Grimmjow prior to this.

D. Tigress from Kung Fu Panda, whom I'm naming Jade, it will become clear.

E. Apacci, out of all the possibilities I think this is the best aside from leaving her behind.

F. Possibly Intress but she also has a thing for Maxxor as well, but it is like having a thing for your boss in a work environment so we will see how it plays out.

G. Likely Yoruichi but she is a huge tease and flirt and actually will have multiple romantic interests, so finding who she is best with is like untying the Gordian knot.

H. Possibly/probably Soi Fon as in reality she is not a lesbian, however she has been hurt and that relation will take time.

I. Shina the Leopard. Maybe.

Stark + Jenassa, &/or Uthgerd. The reasons they both appeal to Starks desire for companionship.

Ulquiorra Cifer + Serana, Neliel, Sun-Sun, Lydia, Seras Victoria, Alva, Lilynette, Sapphire (he makes the scars fade),

A. Serana, currently no reason other than I want to, and I want to give the non-modded version of the Expanded Skyrim mechanics the bird on a perch. For reasons see the FYIs.

b. Nel, I know it has been done but not often, plus she could help Ulquiorra deal with his emotions, and is very honorable from what I have read about her personality prior to having her mask damaged.

C. Sun-Sun, I honestly can't see her being with Grimm at the moment but this is up in the air.

D. Seras Victoria from Hellsing, I plead the 5th save to say she is a vampires used to dealing with certifiable Hyper-Vampires, and can be very helpful in Ulquiorra's development.

E. Alva maybe, if I mess with the Morthal Thane quest a little bit.

Off-screen pairings so far.

Ichigo: Orihime, maybe Tatsuki, and likely Rukia and Candice Catnipp later

Kenpachi Zaraki: Retsu/Yachiru Unohana (They are both indebted to Hanatarō Yamada, whom risks his life to use Hisagomaru on the wounded Retsu, despite the Spirit pressure leading to him having a heart attack. Don't worry Kenpachi performed CPR and resuscitated him.)

Toshiro: Momo

Uryū: Cirucci, Nemu

Shunsui: Lisa or Kukaku Shiba

My list of races at their prime in life, and notable individuals, heights in this story.

Altmer of both genders: 6'5"-6'8"

Argonian Male - 5'10"

Argonian Female- 5'9"

Bosmer Male - 5'7''

Bosmer Female - 5'8"

Breton: 5'9" male, 5'6" female

Dunmer of both genders: approximately 5'9"

Imperial of both genders: 5'9" approximately

Redguard Male - 5'9"1/2 approximately

Redguard Female - 5'9" approximately

Orc (both genders) - 6'1"1/2 approximately

Nord (both genders) - 6'0'' to 6'3" generally, although not uncommon for Nords to be taller.

Khajiit (Cathay): 5'9" male, 5'6" female approximately

Khajiit (Cathay-Raht) of both genders: 7'–9'approx. Around werewolf height

Khajiit (Ohmes) of both genders: 5'6"-5'7" approx.

Khajiit (Ohmes-Raht) of both genders: 5'8½ " approx.

Falmer (Snow elf) of both genders: 6'5"-6'10" approx. not many individuals to compare (the corrupted blind Falmer aka Betrayed don't count)

Babette: approximately 5'1" after aged to 18 physically, in child form about 4'5"

Golden Saints, also known as Aureals: 5'10" maybe for females, about 5'6" for males

Dark Seducers or Brellach: 5'8" maybe for females, about 5'6" for males

Grimmjow: around 6'11" in his humanoid form, and in his beast form is usually 9'0" approx. when focusing his Cathay-Raht which he learned to do after undoing Hircine's and Ysgramor's prank and returning to his new base form.

Ulquiorra: 6'7" in base, 7'+ in his faux Vampire Lord, 6'7½" in Dante's Royal Guard style, 7'5" in real Vampire Lord form aka Demonic Vampire God (see DMC 3 and 4 Dante's Royal Guard and Demon forms for the gist).

Tia: 5'9" (no change)

Mila Rose: 5'9½" (no change)

Neliel: 5'9½" (no change)

Sun-Sun: 5'6" (that is a 5 ½" growth spurt)

Apacci: 5'6" (Is considered a short Imperial)

Tigress: 5'7" (completely guessed at then tailored to my needs)

Intress: was 7'0" now is 5'7½" (completely tailored to my needs)

Shina: 5'6" beast form is around 7'6"

Stark: 6'3"

Lilynette: 5'11" (she grew up)

Tangath Toborn aka Durandal: 7'3"

Seras: 5'0" (completely guessed at then tailored to my needs tailored to my desires)

Ursis: 10'3 approx. 10'6" approx. if antlers are included (complete guess tailored to my desires/needs)

Attacat: 7' 0"

Ulfhedinn: 7'4" (complete guess tailored to my desires/needs)

Cromaxx: 9'10" approx. not counting his hair (relative guess tailored to my desires/needs)

Alucard and Vlad Dracula aka Murciélago's and Dracula's zanpakutō spirits respectively: 6'10" approx. (Hellsing version) and 6' (Luke Evans) respectively.

Dante Sparda (DMC 2, 3, & 4) aka Rebellion/Shingetsu spirit: 6'7" 6'7½" in Royal Guard Style.

Sparda: 7'

Giants are 11'-18' approx.

However to tie you all over here is a special behind the scene look.

The fact is the chapter titles are used as dialog usually, and in the line of Might, Magic, and Madness, I have 3 scenes 1 with Grimmjow noting how similar Imperial Armor is to Greco-Roman armor before kicking Nazeem off of a wall (there is an actual set up that isn't insane for that), Ulquiorra meeting Dante Sparda spirit of Rebellion, one of Ulquiorra's new zanpakuto, and Sheogorath talking with Haskill. Rebellion is the one saying Sparda, while Grimmjow plays out a scene from 300, Sheogorath is watching these things and with impeccable timing a servant brings the Madgod some snacks eliciting that joy-filled reaction.

Might, Magic, and Madness. Madness? MADNESS?! THIS IS SPARTA/SPARDA/CHEESE! (The dashes mean different people saying something important at the same time while still being understandable)

Sheogorath the Elder Scroll Daedric prince of madness, he is the one whom says cheese in the title. The fact is the chapter titles are used as dialog usually, and in the line of Might, Magic, and Madness, I have 3 scenes 1 with Grimmjow noting how similar Imperial Armor is to Greco-Roman armor before kicking Nazeem off of a wall (there is an actual set up that isn't insane for that), Ulquiorra meeting Dante Sparda spirit of Rebellion, one of Ulquiorra's new zanpakuto, and Sheogorath talking with Haskill.

Yeah and Rebellion is the one saying Sparda, while Grimmjow plays out a scene from 300, Sheogorath is watching these things and with impeccable timing a servant brings the Madgod some snacks eliciting that joy-filled reaction. Also the raining men and women is more a reference to my heroes being dropped through portals in the air.

Try imagining a fine Skyforge Steel longsword, especially when Cifer (that is how I refer to the Tamriel Ulquiorra) with Dracula* or Duskfang and a fine Skyforge Steel longsword against a rusty Dwemer Sphere with Grimmjow coming in with a downward smashing slash using the Sword of Jyggalag. Makes me smile every-time. Also I'm going to make there be multiples of some unique weapons, like Dawnfang/Duskfang and Shadowrend, those are doable and believable for a similar Dawnfang/Duskfang blade to exist as the Tsaesci made it in the first place, Shadowrend is a loot item, however there will only be one "mortal" wieldable Sword of Jyggalag, as that is a pure Daedric artifact, same with Mehrunes Razor, the Ebony Blade and Goldbrand, there can only be one, while weapons in appearance to things like Chillrend are Highly rare but no longer one of a kind more like a set of 9 or less  
*(Murciélago evolved to incorporate dragons, as Dracula not only being a famous vampire name has roots in Dracule which in Vlad Tepes' Romanian meant both son of the devil and son of the dragon, which I felt was a nice little nod to Dracula Untold)

FYIs that didn't make the initial foreword,

· Ulfhedinn will be distantly related to Ursis,

· most felines will feel a king/master vibe coming from Grimm,

· Cifer is essentially the new god of vampires and bats,

· Cifer's preferred element is lightning,

· the sands of Hueco Mundo can act as insulation against spiritual pressure,

· Jyggalag can control all manner of minerals, just not when they are inside a living body.

· Also prior to Grimm it was impossible for a member of the beast-folk races (Argonian and Khajiit) to interbreed with any outside race and _**conceive a child**_ the act of intercourse could happen between any of the races, offspring were impossible to happen until Grimm's parents Sa'ravvi (Inspired by Disney's the Lion King) an Ohmes-Raht and Vidar Beast-Blood a Nord descendent of the Nord aspect of Talos-Ysmir, Ysgramor, Ysgramor's second son Ylgar, and Kynril Long-nose; went and did favors for 7 Daedric Lords, and 5 Aedra to enable all races to crossbreed. Clavicus Vile obligated to cause some hiccup, made it so Grimm's hair is blue, and has stronger instinctual urges, a stronger sex drive, and an inexplicable drive to claim, not only through his blood but also his deeds, some of his ancestors' positions.

· There are many breeds of Khajiit, and all can mate with the same or another breed of Khajiit for example an Alfiq, among the smallest breeds of Khajiit and could pass for a house cat, could breed with a Cathay-Raht, the largest bipedal breed of Khajiit as tall, strong, and fast as a werewolf, and the resulting child could be any 1 of 16 breeds, not counting the position of the Mane. Grimm was lucky he was born to become a Cathay-Raht/Nord hybrid, instead of a Sanche-Raht or Alfiq/Nord hybrid, seeing as those breeds are quadrupeds.

· I sometimes want to give the non-modded version of the Expanded Skyrim and Oblivion games and mechanics 2 birds, in other words flip them off with both hands. Seriously somethings just seem idiotic, like you can't hone certain weapons, there are no marriable Khajiit, and Serana is not on the market. Also that there is no perk that allows you to defend with 2 weapons I mean come on Drizzt Do'Urden can do it, so do the competent rangers in the _Ranger's Apprentice_ , Kirito from _Sword Art Online_ so will our heroes that practice.

· Some armor and weapon designs that _were_ "unique" like a Closed Imperial Helm, the Jagged Crown, Ygnol's Helm, Vampire garb, Thalmor garb, Forsworn gear, and silver weapons are now duplicable after a bit of study. So just a heads up the majority of some of the game mechanics limits are going out the window. Mainly because for our heroes it is not a game.

· For example, spears are back, some traits such as gender, hair color, and slight racial traits carry over in transformations…That is going to _suck_ for Grimm when he is in Beast mode and trying to be stealthy although the blue is disrupted by black. Also yes this is dangerous which is partly why I'm putting it in here, people can try to scale cliff sides and such, also there will be opportunities for our heroes to gain duplicates of some really unique items like Auriel's Bow and Auriel's Shield, but not the Shield of Ysgramor unless Ysgramor through a trial of combat tests our heroes in Sovangarde. Dawnbreaker will be a strange series, as the original would harm Ulquiorra, even if he is a "werewolf" so trust in my plans to deliver a great story. With some "unique items" there are in fact straight up multiples like 2 Ebony Blades-1 daitō (Oblivion) and 1 Ōdachi (Skyrim), 4 Chillrends, however the multiples are purposefully chosen, and worked out. Also Wuuthrad can be honed, it just takes a bit of elbow grease and Ysgramor's blessing. Same for the Ōdachi Ebony Blade except Mephala and a special forge.

· Digimon is introduced to Ōetsu, and the others by like Shina, some Zanpakutō spirits will take the form of Digimon if it works, don't like? Ask yourself why, and give it a try, after all this story is free.

· Sithis will field some contracts or side jobs and negate them. As living with the truth is a far better punishment than death at times.

· Ulquiorra is a Snow/Dark/High elf mix on his father's side, and Nede (the precursor to the Imperials) Vampire, Atmorean mix on his mothers.

· Part of what speeds up the relationship between some individuals so fast is pheromones

· Falmer are the corrupted version of Snow Elves.

· Stela, she along with the other Shivering Isle natives are more likely to be difficult in being in a pairing as they look down upon males so that is an uphill battle.

· There are possibilities of relations with Daedra, but not really most Aedra, as the 10 have relations among each other. Also I will lock most Daedra into specific genders, as the 'not male or female' thing hurts my head except for a few occasions, i.e. Boethiah is a lady but masquerades as a man during the _Tournament of 10 Bloods_ , Molag Bal is a dude but can change into a woman, if he wants to, if the ritual to make a Son of Coldharbor is enacted. Even Hermaeus Mora is going to be specified as a dude.

· Intress canonically has a thing for Maxxor so we will see how it plays out, in my ideas of pairings.

· Oblivion and Skyrim Khajiit are often Cathay

· Molag Bal knows and understands why Ulquiorra does what he does, and is actually proud of *shudder* his great-great-grandson.

· Unlike most Mer races in Skyrim Ulquiorra Cifer does not have a forehead that is any different from a Nord, Imperial, Red Guard, or Breton.

· Grimm can switch between plantigrade (bear) and digitigrade (wolf) legs and feet.

· I am aware that the Devil May Cry reboot was received poorly, but the _other_ Dante's Rebellion will be utilized as the base for the Vampire wielder friendly Dawnbreaker, but aside from that zilch from that suck-fest.

· Isran, Ulfric, Battle-Borns and Grey-Manes, Nazeem, Harkon, and other characters will/may be bashed to various degrees, i.e. Ulfric slight racist who done fucked up by killing the king after beating him and is fighting the wrong opponents type bash. Isran and some other Dawnguard members becoming too kill happy or rabid as in too ready to kill _any_ vampire or anybody who is sick with day one Sanguinare Vampiris, even benign vampires. Harkon at any turn I can I will bash that prick. Ect.

All weapons and armor will be at their maximum level stats, as the Elder Scroll Universe will not be a game-verse in this story, however for reference the Perk Trees, will be a basic diagnostic type spell.

Reading Key

"Wow that is not a lot of clothing" = Talking

'' _Intress', huh? She certainly has mine'_ = Thinking/reading to oneself

" _You change into an Alfiq form and sneak into Farengar's pocket, we need the key Grimm."_ = Calm/non Aedra, Daedra, etc. telepathy

"Woah! Jade _love_ the look, but let's get you inside and have Tia give you a checkup. That is _before_ I start killing people staring at one of my wives, with lust, okay?" Grimm soothingly purred to his wife before roaring at the people *read men* of Whiterun. = italics in speech indicate emphasis and likely anger or concern especially if snarled, roared, whispered, or spoke in a too calm manner, sarcasm if the term spat, griped, sneered, or some such is used,

"So ' _Not even the hottest fires of the_ _Skyforge_ _could melt it; indeed the coals themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within,'_ huh? Good thing we're not using something mundane like the Skyforge to fix the No, eh Ōetsu?" = italics and singular quotation marks inside a sentence indicates quoting/reading out loud

"Well I hope Alduin isn't-" "Missing/A No-Show/MIA this time?" "Yup." = Multiple individuals speaking at the same time, but still distinguishable

"THIS IS SPARTA/SPARDA/CHEESE!" = Multiple individuals shouting in unison

"The Silver Hand will **wish** they had never been born should they cross my precious people." = **bold** in /non Aedra, Daedra, etc. being indicates rage breaking through applies to both thought and speech, sometimes capitalized.

"Hin fen aus krivaan do brit kaaz-kulasses. HIN FEN AUS AHST DAAR HAALS!" =

Draconic Language, and Thu'ums being spoken or shouted, also mystic chants done by non Aedra, Daedra, etc. as well as technique names.

" **Hin fen aus krivaan do brit kaaz-kulasses. HIN FEN AUS AHST DAAR HAALS!"** Draconic Language, and Thu'ums being spoken or shouted, with rage, also angry mystic chants

" **"** You! Youwant **ed the 'blood of a Daughter of Coldharbor' Harkon? How about you face a real SON of Coldharbor, you Dracula wannabe? How about I show you a real vampire."** "= Hollow masked, or multi-layered voice. Bold Quotation marks within quotation marks although 'blood of a Daughter of Coldharbor' is a quote of Harkon's earlier speech.

""So **'** _ **Not even the hottest fires of the**_ _ **Skyforge**_ _ **could melt it; indeed the coals themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within,'**_ **huh? Good thing we're not using something mundane like the Skyforge to fix the** **Ōdachi** , **eh Ōetsu?"** " = italics and singular quotation marks inside a sentence indicates quoting/reading out loud Bold and double quotation marks equals hollow masked, possessed, multi layered voice,

" **FUS-RO-DAH!"** = Thu'ums being used in power

" **Man I'm a real scatter brain today." =** Aedra, Daedra, larger than 7' tall being talking etc. talking aloud, all previous rules except rage breaking through apply

"' **I am Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Secret, lost, and** _ **forbidden**_ **knowledge. And as Korog has asked me to state when I rage all my chronicled words are in uppercase and italicized letters, accompanied by an exclamation point. However don't expect to see that often, I have one of the coolest heads in Mundus.'"** = Mora

" **Alduin how** **DARE** **you strike at Mara?!"** = Aedra, Daedra, etc. rage

"How-" = interruption

 **-Time skip-**

"*SFX*"

*writer suggestion or correction*

P.S. I had things formatted a certain way that implied Mora having a slightly watery tone, but doesn't work with the formatting the site uses.

Save file 1: Akatosh Gets Bitch-Slapped by Hermaeus Mora aka Cthulhu, Ulquiorra Curses, and It's Raining Women and Men? WTF?

Save file 2: Aedra & Daedra are Setting Things Up. Hollows Filled, Allies of the Hearts and Souls Brought Together. Even Gods Have Off Days.

ITS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE! YIPEE!

Save file 1: Akatosh Gets Owned by Hermaeus Mora aka Cthulhu, Ulquiorra Curses, and It's Raining Women and Men? WTF?

In Las Noches, or more specifically the battlefield between Ichigo and Grimmjow, and Nnoitra and Kenpachi

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez or as some wrote it Jägerjaquez was not having a good day, at all. In fact ever since his friends got killed, our blue haired hero, now 6'7" and growing, jaguar/leopard-man has been in a crappy mood, partially because of growing pains but mostly because of a ton of crap that is canon like D-Roy getting killed by an attack called a _dance_ , having one of his arms cut off, but even for a bad day things have been steadily growing stranger than why Aizen used to wear glasses but doesn't anymore, why Las Noches has a fake sky, or where Las Noches gets its hair gel and other beauty products. Sure his fracción, his friends, went out fighting alongside him, but right now he was sure he somehow gained all of their power albeit just now when that foul, chauvinistic, arrogant Joker-faced beanpole of a prick, Nnoitra blindsided an injured and forced out of his Resurrection form Grimmjow by hurling his zanpakutō, Santa Teresa, like a javelin.

Now Grimmjow looked longingly up to where Apacci Emilou, Cyan Sung-Sun, Tia Harribel, and Franceska Mila Rose stood after watching his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, feeling things he thought he would never recognize after becoming a Gillian, love and the desire to stand by someone through everything. Then Grimmjow looked at Orihime, and felt guilt, a small child, nostalgia and yearning, and Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow felt a brotherly bond to the stoic Espada instead of the grating irritation that had become normal. Then the Destructive Death Espada sensed another friend he had believed Nnoitra had robbed him and Ulquiorra of. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Her spiritual energy was strange, but there. That probably is the reason Ulquiorra is by Orihime. So ignoring this strange growing sensation that had him somehow knowing what the Hell that androgynous prick Ggio was thinking, as well as something causing an itching in his abdomen, and burning where his tattoo is, Grimmjow grabbed Nnoitra's zanpakutō by the blunt edges with his right hand. As soon as he had he heard a voice in his head that wasn't his/Pantera.

" _ **I apologize my blessed one, I have allowed you and those that you care about suffer. Shor did not call your souls to Sovngarde, for when he looked at you Grim Hunter, he only saw the ferocious Khajiit part of you, and not the scholar and warrior of a Nord you were and can be once again. All that you were and more, so much more. I Akatosh chief of the 9 living and one lost Aedra, wish to set you on a journey to restore all of the warriors both the Aedra and Daedra lost that day in Helgen. I must ask, do you except our offer to become whole and alive once more? Be aware, the Battle Maidens will agree, as will the Vampire with green eyes."**_ _"What are you doing to me? Why do I have all these_ feelings _? Why do I care about people that I don't know who you're talking about? What of my fallen friends? What about my fight with Ichigo? What about rubbing getting stronger in-"_ _ **"Peace Grimmjow, too long has passed for me to restore your Fracción to mortal form and their souls rest in Sovngarde, but the send to you their loyalty, strength, speed, power, and knowledge, as well as the reformed Hagraven beaten by the white archer and sent to the void by the**_ _ **Exequias, Rudbornn Chelute,**_ _ **to Cifer. Also who said that Ichigo wasn't going to be able to come with you? Or that travel between Nirn and here will be impossible? However you DO know those I speak of. You looked towards 6 of them a few moments ago."**_

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open wide at that ready to tear into whoever or whatever dared poke around in his mind, however he wasn't prepared to have a shining dragon. A freaking Godzilla-sized Western-styled fire breathing DRAGON THAT IS GLOWING, on its hands and feet, nose to nose with him. The sight of the dragon took a lot of the anger out of the blue haired warrior.* Grimmjow was at a loss in regards of what he should do when the dragon drew its head back a little and did something our blue haired _hero_ didn't expect. The dragon spoke, in Martin Septim's voice. **"My, you have forgotten a lot haven't you? My main avatar is that of a** **viintaas dovah** **, although this only means that my bargain with Molag Bal, Hircine, Azura, Mephala, Sithis, Sheogorath, Boethiah, Mara, Stendarr, Dibella, Hermaeus Mora, Meridia, and Nocturnal will be quiet worth it…. Wow, I made bargains with nearly everyone? Granted most of those are joint agreements and I don't think any of them will get in the way of the others. However-"** Grimmjow instantly translated the draconic into English "Shining dragon?" Grimmjow mumbled, before he began to rant, his voice growing louder and louder "What were the bargains you made? _Why is a_ _ **DRAGON**_ _worried about a deal with some people_? _**WHY**_ does a dragon need to make deals? And lastly **if you're not trying to kill me then GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF OF ME!** " * Akatosh smiled at Grimmjow's spirit, telepathically musing _**"This venture to save Mundus, Lorkhan, stop the war, clear up the Tiber Septim - Talos mess, and beat my son Alduin into actually listening to me when I say complete destruction of a realm isn't happening, and that he has other duties to perform. Heck with all of these warriors help maybe Lorkhan and I can bury the hatchet. Just hope Boethiah and Mephala don't renege on their oaths."**_ All the while unaware that everyone he had contacted (most of the heroes) heard him, at least until Grimmjow gave him a deadpan stare as he asked "You and this Lorkhan have a falling out?" Then Grimmjow's face contorted into an angry scowl as he roared, "Also WHAT DAMN DEALS?!" At that Akatosh and everyone listening winced a little as their ears rang from the roar.

Akatosh then stepped back, and raised his head before he scratched his chin, contemplating the pros and cons of laying out the entire bargain that had to be struck for this to happen, against keeping things on a step-by-step need to know basis. Then a dark green portal with a tentacle emerging opened up near the dragon god's head, and slap the god upside the head. Then a deep, menacing, watery voice said "' **Lay it all out so they can plan and improvise when they need to Akatosh, after all lack of knowledge got the Great Grand-Son of Coldharbor and the Roaring Beast King killed in the first place.'"** __At that point Ulquiorra said something very unusual for him, he asked "Who or what the fucking Hell is that? Also who or what is the Grand-Son of Coldharbor?" To which Grimm's jaw dropped before accusingly pointing a finger at Ulquiorra shouting "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD ULQUIORRA JUST CUSSED!" At this Ulquiorra flipped the bird at Grimmjow, who received a swift punch to the face before he could shout out idiotic things again. To which Ichigo said to Ulquiorra while extremely tense, quipped "I think it's actually great-grand-son, as in the offspring of the offspring of the offspring of who or whatever Coldharbor is." ' **"As the youth say these days 'Duh'….Did I get that right son of Isshin and Masaki?'"** Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he scowled and ground out an angry "Yeah." To which Akatosh asked **"What's your problem First Guardian? Constipated?"** That actually got a small twitch upwards of the corner of Ulquiorra's lips. To which Tia and her fracción also started muttering about the end of the world, much to Nel's amusement.

Meanwhile Ggio Vega appeared along with over 50 trillion feline, canine, demonic, bird, deer, bear, ogre, orc, lizard, dragon, insect, shark, humanoid, bat, goat, snake, and other assorted types of Hollows, mostly Adjuchas class Menos Grande, all with glazed eyes outside of Grimmjow's Palace. Then they separated into several groups, then the frenzy began. The Hollows began devouring each other until only 130001 figures remained Ggio, and 130000 newly made snacks, I mean Vastos Lorde, other Menos, and regular hollows. *Seriously though they are toast*

 **-One insanely huge expositional onslaught on Who/What the** **Aedra and Daedra are later-**

Ulquiorra's left eyebrow was twitching frantically after hearing what Molag Bal did to people who became Sons and Daughters of Coldharbor, and was wondering what Molag did to him, until Mora told him, that while it didn't happen to Ulquiorra _personally,_ his mother and his father a Snow/High/Dark Elf mix and descendant of the mysterious Snow Prince, did have that happen via possession and his great-grandmother on his mother's side, Lamae Bal or Lamae Beolfrag was the first "bride" Molag Bal took. NOBODY had ever seen Ulquiorra so enraged or expression many emotions at all for that matter. They _almost_ felt sorry for Molag Bal if-scratch that _when_ \- the 2 ever crossed paths. However Grimmjow, who was now feeling better than ever, and now not having to worry about Akatosh causing Santa Teresa to bifurcate him. Did something that made him have his usual psychotic grin, he bench-pressed Nnoitra's zanpakutō into the sky themed ceiling with hardly a grunt. Turning to the still stunned Ichigo, Grimmjow said "Well, as much as I'd like to go another round, truth is I think you won, however I can tell you're running on fumes, and your brain is even more worn out to the point where you probably want to just take a nap and forget all of the craziness that has followed Akatosh showing up, _especially_ after hearing what Ulquiorra's surprisingly loving parents went through." That earned him a glare from the orange haired hero and the now 6'6½" Ulquiorra. "Woah, easy there. Let me tell you something each Espada represents an aspect of death. Mine is destruction, Tia's is sacrifice, Ulquiorra's emptiness, Barragan's age, Yammy is rage, Stark is solitude, and that prick Nnoitra is despair."

Ichigo readied himself at the name 'Ulquiorra', even more so when he saw that Grimmjow was glancing at Nel and said the word 'Destruction', as he spat back with unbridled venom " _So what_?" Grimmjow sighed, however he _knew_ he was acting different, and definitely smarter but he felt that somehow he and everybody around him save Nnoitra had all the time in the world, so decided to be patient with his hopefully former enemy. "First I have to ask, but haven't you noticed that my hollow hole is shrinking, and my Spiritual Energy, Pressure, and Reserves are growing? That I have actually sheathed Pantera, and am not in a quick draw stance?" Ichigo couldn't help but risk a quick glance at where Grimmjow's Hollow Hole is. Grimmjow continued after that. "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, or Nel as you know her-" Ichigo interrupted with "I don't think they're the same person-" Grimmjow leveled a glare that shook Ichigo to the bones. The reason? Grimmjow's eyes had the same ferocity and determination as his own when he resolved to master Bankai and save Rukia, when he came to Hueco Mundo dead-set on rescuing Orihime.

"They are I don't know what happened to her, but her spiritual energy, and scent are still the same. So I doubt you know you're lying, but you are. Now stop interrupting, while I explain things while I can because we have a ton of stuff to do understand? Akatosh is holding time still and has helped me achieve what Nel-sempai told me I should try to. Use the flip side to destruction which is…Creation." Ichigo was concerned at what Grimmjow would do next, as with this sudden change in attitude he couldn't predict his movements anymore.

"Easy now Ichigo, I can see Nel AND I can the crack in her mask. I'm going to ask her to try and help me help some people I care about, one whom sacrificed part of her dream of having a family when we were told that arrancars can reproduce through normal means." Ichigo had confusion written on his face. Grimmjow sighed and deadpanned at Ichigo "Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba? Are you going to make me spell out why a Hollow Hole can be in an inconvenient place for any Arrancar, especially a woman, who wants to have a big family?" realization dawned on Ichigo's blushing face before his brow furrowed and he asked "Why did you say Shiba?" Ulquiorra merely deadpanned in aggravation "Because you are the son of the previous Squad 10 captain Isshin Shiba. Kurosaki is a Quincy family's name." Much to Ichigo's disbelief and then fury.

Grimmjow used a sonido vanishing from sight before reappearing with 4 bumps on his head, a Cheshire cat grin because he kicked Nnoitra in the nuts so hard even though he unfroze is not going to be any kind of a threat for a month easy, and did some other very funny/humiliating things to him, and a bottle of aspirin in one hand and a cooler in the other while Tia and her fracción sonidoed down as well, before Uryū showed up with Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, a bloodied Chad, a seriously fucked up Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and Ulquiorra, Orihime, Pesche, Dondochakka, Cirucci, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Nemu, and the no longer abusive, but still bat shit crazy, clown faced scientist Mayuri. At Mayuri's arrival Grimmjow screamed in shock and slight horror " _ **WHY THE HELL IS AN EYGPTIAN CLOWN WITH A BROKEN SWORD IN HERE?**_ " before receiving a kick to the nuts from Rukia before the 3rd Espada Sonidoed to Grimmjow's living room.

After Mayuri was beaten into the ground for trying to pull the 'experiment on the possible POWs' card, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Mora explained ANYTHING Akatosh missed to the others after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra saying "We don't know _HOW_ we know half of these things, but we do know that we speak as truthfully as we can. Also we're _all_ gonna need some aspirin when we are through." This got a quizzical look from everyone that caused Grimmjow to say "I am going to be making some educated guesses on Kuro Zangetsu's actions but if you want the whole truth, well we would have to ask them,"

Halfway through the expositional onslaught the theory/fact that Ichigo is using a self-sustaining and purifying sword version of a Quincy bow, is a member of the Shiba clan, that Ichigo's inner Hollow is the real zanpakutō spirit Zangetsu, that somehow despite having a Soul Reaper father Ichigo is still considered a pure blooded Quincy, that Ōetsu Nimaiya is the one whom makes all of the Asauchi which are blank slate zanpakutō, and that without an Asauchi there is no way to have a _real_ zanpakutō. Everybody took a couple aspirin, started napping *Kenpachi*, or in Mayuri's case got beaten into the ground again, although this time for offering rather salacious modifications for the zanpakutō although Cirucci and Grimmjow looked past _that_ section and took note of the practical ones, like the restorative and modular modifications that Cirucci was entranced by, while Grimmjow was intrigued by the genus/species modulation alteration as well as blade manifesting modifications, and something that looked like it would allow the zanpakutō to conjure Gundam Epyon or something.

After a while, Grimmjow was once again talking about his theory that Kuro was fighting alongside Ichigo because there wasn't an Asauchi and wanted to protect Ichigo in this crazy world, thus only through the weapon manifestation powers of the Quincy was the Substitute able to fight, the holes on Nel, Tia, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Ulquiorra, Pesche, and Dondochakka began to shrink. Then gasping as a shiver shot up his spine Ulquiorra, stated "Ichigo, Orihime, Nel, I must apologize for all my insults that I have made and will make through my clone as we play this out after the Aedra and Daedra finish preparations but be aware we will help you all be able to stand against Aizen once the mystic ceremony is done, although Ichigo Kurosaki you will need to fight a conjuration of my old hypnotized self in order to proceed. But cease despairing, even should your powers be torn away for 17 months, or Shiro Zangetsu, your Hollow, takes over do not despair, please."

Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime, and everyone even Hermaeus Mora blinked owlishly at that, stunned into silence until, "Wow so _that's_ what you pass off as a _pep talk,_ eh ya albino-emo-priest Man-Bat wanna-be?" sneered Ggio Vega. Grimmjow was the first being to overcome their shock as he laughed at the moniker that fit Ulquiorra's first or "Adjuchas" level release fairly well….Until Ggio hit Grimm with an insanely powerful right cross, blasting him outside Las Noches and into a roughly made gladiatorial arena surrounded by Hollows and overlooked by 27 ornate thrones, although 11 were empty, in the 16 sat figures of various sizes and appearances, however before anybody could do anything Grimmjow now standing 6'10" tall, snarled out "Ggio when I get my hands on you, your ass is grass, punk."

Then several tell-tale booming buzzes and snapping swishes of Sonidos and Flash Steps respectively, followed by a "*vroom/wowhn*" as Hermaeus Mora, Akatosh, and 8 other individuals appeared. All eyes were on Hermaeus Mora and what could only be assumed were the 9 presently living Aedra. Hermaeus Mora to accommodate the idea of sitting and watching an investment grow, took the form he once donned to inspire one H.P. Lovecraft, Cthulhu, before sitting in his throne beside Nocturnal, an ebon-haired pale skinned, pale-blue cat-eyed femme-fatale with a generous bust, tight smooth waist, lovely hips, and legs that just did not quit, whom likely stood at 5'11" and Sheogorath (He is as he appears in Skyrim but with his more noticeable Oblivion eyes), while Akatosh took the form of Martin Septim, this got a glare from Mehrunes Dagon, a blood red skinned devil horned Shokan-like (Mortal Kombat) being only with bat wings and a long hawkish nose likely standing at 12 feet tall easy. Dagon was restrained by Malacath, a handsome Orc with scarred dark green skin, bulging muscles, healthy white teeth, nicely formed tusks, white spikes jutting from his eyebrows, and ebony hair gathered in a top-knot, standing at 10 feet, Sanguine (He is as he appears in Skyrim), Jyggalag, a warrior in armor, with a crown, made of entirely of light blue crystal with an obsidian sharp diamond tough ice blue sword that towered over many others at 15' tall, and Hircine (despite being on the other side of the arena), a 9' 8" hairy man wearing only a brown loincloth, with razor-sharp teeth, wolf ears, golden eyes, stag antlers, brown fur for hair, rippling lean muscles, and a beautiful spear that would make Odin jealous, the blued-steel tip resting firmly on Dagon's clavicle.

" **Dagon you aren't possibly thinking about ruining my fun, are you?"** Hircine asked smoothly, his eyes were a blaze and fangs were shining. Mehrunes Dagon sat back down and gave a nervous smile, **"No, no. Just had a cramp in my leg…Wouldn't be a chance of that if we could just do this my Plane of Oblivion."** Dagon said, muttering loudly enough for everyone to hear the last part, only to receive eye rolls from everyone present. Especially a Daedric prince who looks nearly exactly like Sōsuke Aizen who sat next to a lovable Irish Elkhound who scoffed as well. *The dog scoffed, Clavicus Vile just rolled his eyes*

(For an idea here is the list. Malacath Next to Dagon Next to Sanguine Next to Sheogorath Next to Mora Next to Nocturnal Next to Vaermina Next to Azura Next to Boethiah Next to Mephala Next to Barbas sitting on a rug next to Clavicus Vile Next to Bal Next to Namira Next to Peryite Next to Hircine Next to Kyne/Kynareth Next to Lorkhan (vacant) Next to Meridia Next to Mara Next to Stendarr Next to Arkay Next to Julianos Next to Zenithar Next to Dibella Next to Akatosh Next to Talos Next to Jyggalag Next to Malacath, Grimmjow in the pit, everybody else outside the pit despite their aiming for it with flash step or sonido.)

Sheogorath stood and struck the butt of the Wabbajack against the sand, yet the sound of a wooden gavel being pounded on a wooden block was heard, which received raised eyebrows from all the mortals (pluses and Hollows) and an aggravated, slow shake of the head from the crystalline giant, Jyggalag, whom in a gravelly voice asked good naturedly **"Pissing on the laws of physics, and rules of reality again Sheo?"** Sheogorath jokingly and over-exaggeratedly looked down at his fly, and in an animated manner turned around and pantomimed zipping his pants up, before turning back and saying in a semi-serious but constant Scottish tone "Well, sort of, but we're all vested in the continuation of Mundus and all the other multiversal planes, right?" this was met with affirmative nods and mutters, "Then my 'Pissing on the laws of physics, and rules of reality' as ya put it will only be good for all of us in the long haul besides the fellow with the blue hair was _conceived, born, and grown_ thanks to several of us intervening. However I'm not the only thing around messing with reality. Haskill and I found, this-"

Sheogorath took out the Hōgyoku and held out for all to see, at this Ggio snarled and moved to attack Sheogorath only to be stopped by glares from Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Haskill (Oblivion), and Talos. Sheogorath looked back tightly holding the Hōgyoku, leveling his golden cat-eyes at his wants-to-be assailant, before making a small hand sign at which all the non-allied hollows became trapped in crystal courtesy of Jyggalag, before the Madgod continued

"We found this on a rather handsome fellow with brown hair dressed in white whom is now the model of Clavicus Vile's new look, who reeked of madness, more specifically delusions of grandeur, sociopathic tendencies, a pseudo-god-complex, a slight inferiority complex, and a _**mean**_ superiority complex, anyway that isn't important at the moment unless someone gets those wee lasses and have Haskill explain what I said with images from the future, to the ladies who I swear I don't believe are fully committed to this venture, oh my I'm starting to make sense, Haskill be a good lad and loosen a few of my screws." Haskill walked up to Sheogorath holding a Philips-head screwdriver and pressed it against a 'screw' that Sheogorath manifested on his head before turning the screw left, and repeated the action several times on multiple screws to appease the Madgod.

At this Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime, Chad, and the Soul Reapers were stunned and/or struggling not to bust a gut laughing, and Talos, whom looks like Chris Hemsworth's Thor, gave a light scoff at what he saw as small-scale thinking, and said "Why not do that for all the Arrancar? I mean it's not like this is taxing on Akatosh. It's not right?" Akatosh gave Talos a proud smile as he said "Indeed, I've already put Hueco Mundo in a separate time flow, and if I can do that without even jostling the current Soul King, messing with time around Las Noches is a cake-walk, although the life/death aspect not so much. I mean seriously I can freeze all of the realms here and only feel lightly drained like I just did a small game of hopscotch. The only _problem_ in my opinion is Barragan, whose Senescencia is in opposition to time staying still, he is also arrogant and only slightly better than Aizen attitude-wise. However I am curious as to whom made one of my chosen carriers of the Dragon's Blood's 'existence possible' and what you mean by that? "

Sheogorath swiftly said, "A Khajiit or Argonian and human or mer hybrid _used_ to be impossible. However a Nord and Ohmes-raht fell in love and wish to have a child, but since it would require some back and forth in the negotiations, the couple prayed to Mara, Talos, Dibella, Arkay, Akatosh, and Stendarr while in Skyrim mainly for help and forgiveness in making deals with us Daedra, then me, Hircine, Mephala, Nocturnal, Azura, Sanguine, Clavicus Vile, in Elsweyr, and Cyrodiil. Honestly, Grimm and the other mixes have to be the most altruistic deal ever for Vile. Also if anyone is wondering why I was invited to that little cabal, it's because among Khajiit I'm very important, no idea why, just am apparently, although I haven't touched Skooma in decades, it makes it difficult to do the fish stick or have a good Wabbajack."

Talos thought back and recalled the most recent descendent of Ysgramor's second son Ylgar, a descendent of Kynril Long-nose, as well as possibly Ysmir his *Talos's* Nordic aspect, the Nord Spell-Sword, scholar, and Crusader of the 9 and Lorkhan whom left Skyrim, or more accurately Jorrvaskr, White Run, Windhelm, and the political hub-bub surrounding his ancestry, for his fate to the south, whose name was Vidar Beast-Blood praying to him for a healthy happy child with his wife Sa'ravvi when he returned to Skyrim and raised his son. Talos would admit that he certainly dropped the ball on that because Grimm's childhood varied between fairy-tale, horror story, and inspirational until Helgen.Malacath bored and wanting to see a fight, tossed in his 2 cents and groaned **"Why don't we discuss this AFTER the non-chiefs prove they are worth the time it takes me to take a shit?"** Hircine did something shocking to everyone and came to an excellent solution while defending the mortals' worth by in an icily calm tone, and a Sekirei's Miya Asama/Retsu Unohana smile, said **"My dear Malacath, the Orc like individuals around aside from yourself are the convalescing Sado Yasutora or "Chad" & Privaron Espada named ****Gantenbainne Mosqueda, that brute** **Yammy Llargo** **, Grimm, Kenpachi, and Cifer depending on how you want to look at it, then there is Nnoitra Gilga** **, and depending on how you look at it ALL the male Reapers here save Mayuri. However many of us have had a hand in all of their development, thus they all are worth your time dear Orc-God-King, however not in bed especially if you want to keep your** _ **other**_ **hammer."**

Malacath gulped at the horrors flashing behind Hircine's narrowed eyes, while Clavicus sneered "That Yammy is more like an overgrown roided out mindless Ogre than an Orc, he is too swift to be sadistic and destructive than a true Orc of Tamrielic origin. Maybe a Faerun Orc but not a Tamrielian. Nnoitra is too willing to be underhanded as well, on the other hand just because Cifer barely if at all reacts when he plucks his own eyeball out does not mean it doesn't hurt." Talos and Akatosh shared a glance at that, however Julianos said "We will continue this later, may we enlighten everyone as to what we are doing?" "That would be most welcome, as would be places to sit and watch the blue-haired Arrancar fight?" asked Byakuya Kuchiki, calmly as if watching gladiatorial bloodbaths was what he did on weekends.

Then a jovial voice echoed out and shocked everyone, both the non-Aedra/Daedra and a few Daedra as well, "My clock and watch stopped and Aizen, Tōsen, and all the cameras were frozen when I went to ask them about it soooo, I took Kyōka Suigetsu, and brought it here as all the cameras are now _permanently_ disabled…I probably should have just killed Aizen huh?" before a lazy voice replied, "It would have been a hassle if you tried and it somehow unfroze him, right Lilynette?"a child's voice responded "Yup, after all we have no clue what is going on. I'm just pissed that even after we said 'okay' to following him he still brain-washed us!" the lazy voice replied "Still can hardly believe Grimm only went Adjuchas, and was lower ranked then Nnoitra. Goes to show what that Gillian stage can do to your memories and abilities if you're not careful."

Sanguine turned and saw Gin Ichimaru, Coyote Stark, and a now 15 and counting year old Lilynette Gingerbuck walking calmly towards them although as a show of peace Stark had a Gran Ray Cero charged and pointed at Gin's heart, while Lilynette carried Shinsō and Kyōka Suigetsu. Sanguine turned and looked at a sake bottle he had as if he was wary of betrayal before Hircine leapt up condensing to 6'11" and wrapped Stark and Lily in a big loving embrace, Stark dispersing his cero.

"My son, my granddaughter, oh how wonderful it is to see you! Tell me how many souls it would take to sever the Resurrección bond without you both ceasing to be able to return to your forms?"Julianos answered as Stark and Lilynette didn't have a clue as to half of what Hircine was saying. "Terrfyg and Sebastian Lort's daughter, Ariel, respectively, however I would have 2 others each added as well so that no technique is lost even when they are turned back into living beings on Mundus." "It shall be done immediately,"Arkay, and Meridia all got looks from the other Aedra and Daedra, before they asked "What/Do I have something on my face?"

Talos with a deadpan asked what nearly everyone was thinking while Gin drew circles in the sand, depressed at being ignored "Aren't you going to object to us dealing with beings who dwell in the afterlife?" Meridia scoffed "Please once a being gets to a certain sentience level I judge on an individual level, and after some research of _these_ Hollows, I think restoring them to life is a favor to _**all**_ of the realms." While Arkay merely said "Not really, as they died eons before their suggested times." Vile piped up "Well good, however I now suggest everyone save Grimm and Ggio, make themselves immune to Aizen's illusions, Grimm as he is in the pit where if anything enters it can't leave until it's absorption of its opponents is done or we turn the pit off, and Ggio because well why waste time on an animal slated to be butchered. We'll deal with Gin later. Anyway shall we begin after we give the non-combatants seats?"

Zenithar nodded and personalized seats for all save Grimm, Ggio, and the other Hollows appeared along with a barrier like that of a cage match, around the pit. However there was another throne that came into existence, an extremely macabre one occupied by Sithis, followed by several portals in the sky from which Stela, Kaneh, Jansa, Chuna, Seras Victoria, Alucard, Sir Integra, Vlad Dracula, Dante Sparda, Sparda the Demon Knight, Nero, Vergil Sparda, Eva, Trish, Kyrie, Lady Mary, Lucia, Shina the Leopard, Ursis, Ulfhedinn, Master Tigress, Tangath Toborn, Intress, Takinom, Lord Susanō Sesshōmaru Tsuki Azai (one of my OCs from Dog-Eared Fox Demon whom is looking like he is 25), Jenny the Bat, Gado the Lion, Terrfyg, Sebastian Lort's werewolf daughter, Ariel, and 4 other werewolves fell out of. At which Grimm couldn't help but jokingly say "It's Raining' Men, wait… It's raining men? What the Hell? Hold on It's Raining women too? Hallelujah. WAIT! It's raining women and men, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? We gotta save them from turning into street pizza!"

*(A/N: Seriously having an approximately 90+ ton flying fire breathing kaiju standing/squatting right above you nose to nose, while your left arm is being cut into and pinned to your chest by a very sharp crescent shaped blade that, if the dragon inhales too deeply, will bifurcate you would sober someone up fast, and make even the bravest soul redirect a lot of willpower to control of bodily functions, like bladder control.)

*(A/N: All dragons from now on will have wings and forelegs along with their back legs, also unless noted otherwise they will be primarily quadrupedal, with humanoid hands. Kind of like the 9-Tailed Fox, Kurama, from Naruto, for those that haven't watched the Dragon Heart movies)

20


End file.
